Some Pictures Are Worth Keeping
by MasterArtist01
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Aerrow's wallet from Age of Heros part 2? Here's what i think happened.


Hey, this is my first fan fiction so please no flames. Anyway. Anyone ever wonder what happened to Aerrow's wallet from Age of Heroes part 2? Well, here's what I think happened to it.

Oh, and **I DON'T OWN STORM HAWKS!** Unfortunately.

A sigh escaped the young empress' lips. A pair of violet eyes stared at the blueprints laid out in front of her. Her long and slender fingers ran through her hair as she thought on the problem. A slight miscalculation can send an entire terra flying.

_I've been at this for hours, _she thought.

After a few minutes, she finally sat down and closed her eyes. They burned for staring at the papers for so long. This mission of conquering Amos was starting to take a toll on her. But she swore she'd do it. As she sat there, a familiar memory ran through her mind.

* * *

"Lark! Where are you!"

"Daddy!"

"There you are! Hurry, go to the ship with your grandma!"

"No. Come with me!"

The little, three-year old girl stubbornly stood her ground as bombs and yells could be heard outside.A tall man with raven black hair, picked her up.

"You have to go!"

"No, Daddy, no. Come with me."

"I have to stay here, Lark."

"Why?"

"Lark, listen to me right now. I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will make these people pay for what they did. Promise me that, when you become Master Cyclonis you will take over the land. Promise."

"Ok, Daddy."

"Orion! We have to leave now!", yelled an elderly lady, the current Master Cyclonis.

"I love you, Lark. Keep your promise!"

"No, Daddy. NO!"

The little girl clawed, kicked, and screamed as she was yanked away from her father.

* * *

That terrible memory scarred the young ruler's mind. She never saw her father, again. Her mother killed herself days later. She just had her grandmother left but even she couldn't be there forever.

She sighed once more. This time, though, she picked up the crystal keys to a safe she had. She kept her most prized possessions there and secrets no one else needed to know. She opened it, reached in, and pulled out a small picture. A young boy with a furry blue creature covered the strip of paper. A huge grin was plastered on the red head's face. Emerald eyes stared at her. Seeing his light expression made her smile. She remembered the first time she saw the picture.

* * *

One of her talons was boasting about how easily he swiped the wallet from a wannabe skyknight. She decided to check it out since she knew one can learn a lot about a person by the stuff they have.

"Give me that wallet.", she commanded in a harsh tone.

"Uh, of course Master Cyclonis." He bowed and handed it to her.

She didn't find anything except a picture of a scruffy young boy. He was kind of cute, though she didn't give it much of a thought at the moment.

_He's probably just the kid of some stuck up skyknight"_

* * *

Of course, she didn't know she's meet him later. She remembered when she finally met him.

* * *

"Or we could do it my way!"

"This is getting annoying."

"Shut down the machine and give me back what you stole… Master Cyclonis?"

She remembered the surprised and confused look on his face. She was also surprised, though she didn't show it.

"Let me guess. You're that pesky skyknight. Aren't you a little, young?"

"I was going to say the same thing about you."

She grinned. It was amusing how they were thinking the same thought. With a flick of the wrist, she brought her staff towards her and she floated toward him. Even if he was a handsome, young man (so hard to come across those) she had a goal and wasn't going to back down.

* * *

If it wasn't for that pesky Interceptor, she would've had more time to examine him. But, from what she heard and seen, he was good. He was strong, swift, and clever. He had done what no one else, except herself, had done: he defeated The Dark Ace. Unfortunately, he was on the other side of the war.

It's only on times like this, that she wishes the war didn't exist. She would be a normal teenager, or as normal as a young empress can get. Maybe, just maybe, she would've been able to get to know him better and perhaps have a relationship with him. But those were just dreams. She knew if that was what she really wanted, she'd have to do something about it and she always gets what she wants. After all, she _is_ Master Cyclonis.

Slowly, she put the picture back in the vault. She got her radio and said,

"Dark Ace, get my ship and ready my ride. We're going Hawk hunting."

A smile slid on her face. She always got what she wanted.


End file.
